Cherry Blossom Weather
by Cielooo
Summary: Kisah di bawah pohon sakura… Akankah Hinata yang buta soal cinta bisa bersatu dengan si cool Sasuke Uchiha? AU! SasuHina Onegai!  Songfic pertama di fandom ini. Onegai?


**Sakura Biyori**

**"Cherry Blossom Weather"**

**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto and Hoshimura Mai

**Genre : **Romance / Hurt/Comfort

**Rate : **T

**Character : **Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

**Summary : **Kisah di bawah pohon sakura… Akankah Hinata yang buta soal cinta bisa bersatu dengan si cool Sasuke Uchiha? AU! SasuHina Onegai!

**Warning : **OOC, Typo(s), AU, GaJe

**A/N : **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p><em>'Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne<br>Hirahira to maiochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de'_

'I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love  
>under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly'<p>

"Bunga sakura pun sudah bermekaran, ya.." Hinata Hyuuga, seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahun berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya, dia tampak sangat lelah, tapi, saat melihat pohon sakura yang berada di depannya, rasa lelahnya hilang sekejap.

Tapi..

Sebuah mobil berlaju dengan lumayan cepat, dan hampir saja menabrak Hinata yang sedang mengagumi keindahan dari bunga sakura yang sangat menawan. Dan, seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut, menampakkan wajah tampan seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam legam dan rambut semi-spike –yang sering disebut pantat ayam– yang masih tetap menawan tersebut. "Maaf, apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" pria itu bertanya kepada Hinata.

Sakura pun mulai turun perlahan, mengelilingi dua pemuda-pemudi ini, "I.. iya, aku tidak apa-apa" dan wajah Hinata pun langsung bersemu merah. 'Cantiknya' pikir pria tersebut. "Siapa namamu? Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke pun memberikan senyum kecil yang menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. "A.. a.. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata tersenyum, dalam inner-Sasuke, Sasuke sudah bersemu merah. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke, kalau kamu mau" Sasuke tersenyum, tapi kali ini lebih lembut. "I.. Iya, Sasuke-sama" Hinata tersenyum.

"Sakura ini.. indah, ya?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil memandang ke atas, melihat ke atas pohon sakura yang berada di atas mereka. "Iya, Sasuke-sama. Sasuke-sama suka sakura?" Hinata bertanya, kemudian melihat ke pohon sakura tersebut. "Tentu saja, apalagi bersama perempuan secantik kamu" puji Sasuke, Tobiume pun kembali bersemu merah, 'menarik' pikir Sasuke. "U.. u.." Hinata berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan menatap bunga sakura itu, dengan teliti.. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah jatuh.. cinta..

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka sering bertemu dan mereka menjadi.. dekat… sampai, 1 bulan kemudian..

_'Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
>Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama'<em>

'The steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and  
>our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged'<p>

'Maiochiru hanabira, hoho o tsutau shizuku' ponsel flip Hinata berdering, melantunkan lagu Kimi no Kioku dari Mao, dan dia dan kakaknya –Neji- dan kekasih kakaknya –Tenten- yang sedang makan siang bersama buatan Neji di rumahnya, mendengarnya. "Hinata, ponsel-mu berdering, tuh!" Neji berkata, "Iya, onii-sama, permisi ya." Hinata pun mengambil ponselnya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Agar tidak ada yang mengganggu percakapannya, semua orang butuh privasi, bukan?

'Uchiha Sasuke' begitulah, Sasuke-lah yang menelpon Hinata. Dan dia mengangkatnya, "Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-sama, ada apa?" Tobiume berkata dengan lembut. "Oh! Kon'nichiwa, Hina-chan. Kamu ada rencana nanti sore?" Sasuke di seberang ponsel bertanya. "Tidak ada, Sasuke-sama. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata. "Aku mau pergi melihat sakura, apakah kamu tahu? Ada tempat melihat sakura yang bagus di sekitar sini!" Sasuke menjawab. "Eto? Benarkah?" "Iya! Kamu mau?" "Tentu!" "Baiklah, kita bertemu 1 jam lagi ya, jam 4, nanti aku jemput kamu di rumahmu." Ya, Sasuke sudah tahu alamat rumah Hyuuga bersaudara ini. Sasuke berkata dan mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal, dan menutup teleponnya.

Dan Hinata kembali makan dan dia tidak sabar menunggunya..

'kenapa ya, aku tidak sabar? Apakah ada yang salah?' Hinata berpikir sambil menghabiskan makanan special buatan Momo. "Ada yang salah, Hina-chan?" Tenten bertanya sambil tersenyum. Hinata terbengong sebentar dan kembali sadar, 'mungkinkah..?' pikirnya. Dan dia pun bertanya kepada kakaknya; "Nee-chan, apakah cinta dapat tumbuh saat pertama kali bertemu?" tanyanya. Neji dan Tenten saling menatap Hinata dan kemudian menatap satu sama lain, dan mereka pun tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja Hina-chan! Hina-chan sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" ejek Tenten, Hinata pun bersemu merah, semerah bunga sakura yang sangat indah.

Dan kedua pasangan itu pun tertawa kecil. Neji yang lebih tinggi dari Tenten, pun memberikan saran "Sebaiknya kamu mengeluarkan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat, Hina." Dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, nee-chan, nii-sama." Dan Hinata tersenyum, 'ya, aku menyukainya' keluarlah hasilnya, dia menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. "Nah, ayo selesaikan kare-mu! Nanti dingin." Tenten memerintah dengan lembut. "Iya, nee-chan!" dan Hinata melanjutkan makanannya dengan lahap.

Dan 1 jam kemudian, bel rumah pun berbunyi. "Ya? Ini siapa?" tanya Tenten yang menjawab bel pintu. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, apakah Hinata ada?" Sasuke berusaha bersikap baik, dengan mencoba tidak terlalu JaIm. "Yaa! Sebentar, ya aku panggilkan..!" Tenten pun memanggil Hinata.

Hinata muncul dengan one piece biru muda bercorak bunga sakura di pinggir-pinggir bawah dress tersebut. One piece itu dibalut oleh cardigan pink pastel yang membuatnya makin menawan. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu gladiator high-heels 5 centi berwarna pink dan memiliki pita yang diatasnya terdapat hiasan bunga sakura kecil. Rambutnya seperti biasa, lurus kebawah dengan jepitan kecil. 'manisnyaa~' inner-Sasuke pun bersemu merah. Dan Hinata pun keluar dan menyapanya. "Kon'nichiwa, Sasuke-sama." Dan senyuman itu sukses membuat Sasuke terpana. "Iya, terima kasih, kak." Sasuke membungkuk kepada Tenten dan mereka pun pergi melihat sakura..

Di tengah jalan, mereka bercakap-cakap banyak hal. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, hewan kesukaan, bunga kesukaan, dan lain-lain. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah taman, Taman Senzakura. Senzakura sendiri berarti 1000 sakura. Taman itu memang asing bagi Hinata yang sibuk, 'mungkin nee-chan pernah kencan sama onii-sama di sini' pikir Hinata. "Eh, Hinata!" panggil Sasuke, berhenti dari jalannya. "Kenapa, Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya.

"ayo kita berlomba ke depan pohon sakura itu!" Sasuke menunjuk pohon sakura yang berada sekitar 10 meter di depan mereka. Dan mereka pun berlari. Dan Sasuke sudah pasti menang, Sasuke sendiri mengenakan kaos putih tulisan 'Silver Soul' hah? S.. Silver S… Soul..? G.. Gintama? Ah! Sudahlah! Lanjut. Lanjut! Dan mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan sepatu nike berwarna hitam. Dan dia terlihat tampan sekali, sekalipun dia memiliki muka dan senyuman rubah. Ya, Hinata menyukainya.

_'kimi to boku to sakura biyori kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
>marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momo iro no sora'<em>

'You, and me, and the sakura weather I sway in the wind and dance back again  
>As if I had just awoken from a long dream I look up and see a pink sky'<p>

"Fuuh.. capek banget!" Keluh Hinata, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya di kursi taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon sakura terbesar di sana. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya" Sasuke pun duduk di sampingnya. "Hinata, apakah kamu haus?" tanya Gin tiba-tiba. "I.. iya, Sasuke-sama. Biar aku beli sendiri" Hinata pun berdiri, bersiap untuk menuju vending-machine yang berada di depan mereka. "Tidak, biar aku saja. Kamu mau apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. "A.. Aku teh hijau juga cukup." Hinata menjawab dan tersenyum. Dan Sasuke pun pergi membeli pesanan perempuan tersebut.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun kembali dengan sekaleng teh hijau dan jus tomat. "Silahkan, Hinata," dan Hinata pun membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan sakura yang berterbangan dengan megahnya dan langit yang seakan-akan berwarna merah muda atau pink.. 'indahnyaa' Hinata berkata dalam hatinya yang paling dalam. "Ah, iya, terima kasih, Sasuke-sama" Sasuke pun mengambil teh tersebut dan membukanya

_'suki deshita suki deshita egao sakisometa kimi gaboku dake ga shitte ita  
>migigawa yawarakana ibasho'<em>

'I was in love; I was in love with you as your smile began to blossom  
>I alone knew about that soft place on your right side'<p>

'Sasuke-sama.. aku menyukainya.. sejak kami bertemu… tapi.. apakah dia berpikir yang sama denganku? Rasanya, aku akan masuk ke dalam dunia gelap itu lagi..'

_Flashback start_

_Bertempat di rumah sakit XQX, perempuan berambut panjang dengan wajahnya yang penuh air matanya yang berlimpah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan di bagian UGD. Seorang laki-laki muda yang tampan itu ditangisinya tanpa berhenti, dan laki-laki itu pun menyeka air matanya "Hinata.. janganlah menangis! Teruslah tersenyum.." "T.. Ta.. Tapi.. N-Naruto…! Ini salahku! A.. aku telat ke tempat janjian… maaf, maaf.." Hinata pun tidak berhenti menangis lagi. "Sudahlah, hei, Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto dengan napas yang terengah-engah._

_"O.. Ototo!" Kakak lelakinya -Deidara- mencoba menenangkannya. "Biar kubantu" dan Deidara pun membantu adiknya tercinta untuk bangun. "Hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna sejak aku bertemu denganmu, Hina-chan" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Dan Dei-nii, maaf aku selalu menggangu kakak, aku tidak tahu kakak masih sedih karena oto-san dan oka-san" Naruto pun tersenyum. Deidara yang sedih pun meneteskan air matanya ke atas bumi ini, dan berkata "Tidak, Ototo, tidak.. Kamu masih akan hidup! Dan menjadi astronomis!" Deidara menggenggam tangan adiknya itu. Naruto tersenyum, dan itu merupakan senyuman terakhirnya; "Terima.. Kasih.." Dan Naruto pun meninggalkan kedua orang tersayangnya dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.._

_Flashback end_

Normal POV

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, yang telah menyelesaikan jus tomat-nya. "Ah! Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" jawab Hinata setelah melamun. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan hari ini.." Sasuke bersemu merah, yang membuat Hinata kebingungan. Dan Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Sasuke berkata "Maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?" Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Hinata, dan Hinata yang syok dan kaget (sama saja ya?) hanya mengangguk, "A.. Apakah Sasuke-sama tidak keberatan? Ba.. banyak perempuan lain yang lebih cantik dan manis dariku." Hinata menatap ke muka Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula.." Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanan Hinata ke arah dada bidang-nya. "..Kamu sudah mengambil hatiku." Dan mereka pun tertawa kecil.

_'Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou"tte  
>Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama'<em>

'a promise made beneath the cherry blossom "let's come here again next year"  
>we made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled'<p>

"Bagaimana kalau tahun depan kita kesini lagi, berdua?" ajak Sasuke, "Baiklah" Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman. "Itu pun kalau aku masih ada di sini…" Sasuke melihat ke hujan sakura yang mengelilingi taman itu. "Kenapa, Sasuke-sama?" Hinata bertanya. "Ah? Tidak apa-apa" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-sama? Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja kepadaku!" Hinata menepuk dadanya dengan tangan mungilnya. "Ya sudah.. sebenarnya, aku akan kuliah di Amerika 2 bulan lagi.." Sasuke berkata dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti sangat terpaksa. "Tidak apa-apa, kita masih bisa jarak jauh, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman. "Iya, ya. Hinata" dan Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan mengajakmu kembali setelah aku selesai kuliahku!" Sasuke pun berdiri dari kursi tersebut. Dan mereka hanya tersenyum..

_'Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru  
>Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora'<em>

'you, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind  
>are you looking at it from somewhere? that same pink sky from that day'<p>

2 tahun kemudian..

'Sasuke-sama.. apakah kamu melihat sakura yang bermekaran ini di suatu tempat di Amerika?' Hinata berpikir sambil berjalan melintasi padang sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Hinata sendiri sudah berumur 18 tahun, dan sudah SMA 3, tapi karena dia termasuk jenius, dia sudah kuliah, di jurusan kedokteran. Neji sendiri sudah kerja di bagian arsitektur, bersama dengan Tenten, calon istrinya.

'Sasuke-sama, apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu..' Hinata menggumam sendiri, dengan membayangkan senyuman kembut yang jarang terlihat itu.

_'Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa  
>Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono'<em>

'the footsteps left in the days I chased after  
>are treasures more important then anything else'<p>

Aku berpikir, bahwa semua kenangan bersama Sasuke-sama akan menghilang seperti gugurnya bunga sakura..

'Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru  
>Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta'<p>

'you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
>the unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up'<p>

1 Bulan setelah itu, Neji dan Tenten menikah, Tenten, sekarang merubah namanya menjadi Hyuuga Tenten. Dan mereka menikah di musim semi, tepatnya pertengahan musim semi, saat bunga sakura sedang memberikan berkahnya yang sangat membahagiakan, dan Hinata? Dia sangat berbahagia akan kakaknya, Neji. "Hinata!" panggil seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Saat itu sedang berlangsung pesta pernikahannya. "Sasuke-sama?" Hinata berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Kapan kamu kembali, Sasuke-sama?" Hinata bertanya. "2 hari yang lalu, dan aku diundang ke pesta calon kakak iparku." Sasuke tersenyum. "Eh? Maksudmu?" Hinata terkejut, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kotak merah yang berisikan cincin berbatu mutiara imut yang berbentuk bunga sakura. "I.. ini?" Hinata bersemu merah. "Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" tanyanya. "Tentu!" Hinata pun memeluknya, dan mereka pun berbagi ciuman hangat…

_'Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru'_  
><em>Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora<em>

'you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind}  
>with the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead and see the pink sky'<p>

Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dikedepannya, tapi.. Aku akan melewatinya denganmu, ya 'kan, Sasuke… -kun

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>


End file.
